For sound proofing an aircraft passenger compartment the interior trim panels, such as the ceiling panels, have to be acoustically isolated from aircraft primary structure. Also, these trim panels have to be quickly and easily removable in order to gain access to control cables, wiring, equipment, etc. for ease of maintenance and repair with a minimum of aircraft down time.
The present known devices for attaching aircraft interior trim panels to frame structure for vibration or acoustic isolation, are generally termed "isolator mounts" and comprise a metal base plate in combination with a moulded rubber boss. The metal base plate is mechanically fastened, generally by rivets, to the aircraft frame structure. A support bracket is attached to the resilient boss of the shock mount for acoustic isolation, and then the trim panel is fastened to the support bracket.
Another presently known device for attaching aircraft interior trim panels to frame structure comprises an assembly of rubber parts for building up an acoustic isolator mount. The trim panels are manufactured by a compression moulding glass fiber process which results in their being slightly heavier than standard, and therefore requiring more rigidity in the support system. So, the isolation was moved to the frame. i.e., the support brackets were rigidly attached to frame structure and the isolation was relocated to between the support bracket and the panel by an interposed assembly of rubber pieces. From a production installation stand-point, this build-up of rubber parts for destroying any metal-to-metal contact was time consuming and costly; also, it was too easy to misplace one of the parts of the rubber build-up.